My Child
by Kira Mudo
Summary: One Shot Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inu-Yasha all living together and all going to collage together, but when Kagome becomes pregnant questions arise.


Changes  
  
Melissa Mendez  
  
2/27/03  
  
Creative Writing  
  
*****************************************************  
  
All possible reasoning's passing through her mind, emotions swirling from astonishment, anger and utter confusion. Kagome had to get convince him to take her back to the city. Everyone knew that a first birth was supposedly longer and harder than any other. Where was he taking her at a time like this when she was in labor with his child? He had come to all the prenatal courses and they had gone over all the possible reactions he would have but never this. Waves of nausea continued to come.  
  
"Sesshomaru...I...I think I'm gonna be sick," she said calmly.  
  
"No!" A flat-out negative answer.  
  
Kagome shook her head back and forth. "You have to take me back, this is your child Sesshomaru, for your child!"  
  
"I said no!" he snapped as he drove the car on down the country road.  
  
He had never snapped let alone show much emotion to any one. Where is he taking me? Why is he taking me there? Another contraction snapped her into reality again. Kagome grimaced but didn't make a sound, afraid that it would anger Sesshomaru in some way.  
  
"60 seconds," Sesshomaru stated with an emotionless voice.  
  
Was he timing them? She looked at the dashboard and saw a small stopwatch. What could he be thinking? What have I done wrong? She wanted to scream but didn't, knowing that an action of that sort would not be served. Her feminine ways and her serene personality was what was so essential to Sesshomaru and in their close relationship. What if something goes wrong? Things like that can happen at the last minute, never anticipated. She tried relaxing into the spasms and thought back about what could have caused this reaction.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Sesshomaru...call him the Male Beauty in a classic mode, admire him, but from a distance. The untouchable perfection, no other being could touch. Long silver hair reaching his knees, and silver bangs covering his forehead; searing and unusual golden eyes over wide cheek bones, the fine straight nose with sensitive flaring nostrils; the full sensual lips not to plump or to thin, the graceful brow; the soft curved jaw. A beautiful face- and a beautiful body, tall, straight, deep chested, muscled with graceful strength, and hairlessly silky smooth skin. Sesshomaru, the prince among men, ensuring all tender and sexual feelings to be roused, and yet not.  
  
If Sesshomaru was not a prince of God's total perfection then Kagome was his princess. With coal black hair, snowy white skin, and full sensual pink lips she was the icon of Female Beauty. Gentle, caring, and usually graceful, she had it all. Being courted by many boys was not something new to her, even though she really showed little or no interest in the opposite sex. Kagome Higurashi met Sesshomaru at a school meeting about five years ago. If they had not meet there by God's power they would have met some other way. Upon meeting him it was instantly different, like magnets they bonded. She soon found herself playing with the idea of asking him out, though Sesshomaru was not very specific about his sexual preferences towards woman or men.  
  
"I'm not quite fond of females," he had told her the first evening they spent in his apartment.  
  
Kagome totally and utterly blown away by his statement asked him why. Sesshomaru had answered her question calmly, all emotion void.  
  
"I guess I haven't found that right woman, let alone if I prefer the same sex, the perfect man. "A lot of women just rub me the wrong way you could say," he said, staring out the window as if he weren't talking to any one.  
  
"I see," was all Kagome could say as she had stared at the floor.  
  
"If we are to continue to deal pleasantly together, candor is essential between you and I," Sesshomaru said quietly, getting up and standing.  
  
Kagome had just nodded her head in agreement as she watched her plans go flying out the window.  
  
"Don't you ever feel you need to keep your masculinity?" Kagome had questioned him.  
  
"I am the image of masculinity," was his answer as he walked out of the room.  
  
Kagome then knew he was right. Maybe it would be better to be friends then have a relationship, well not a physical relationship but more of a spiritual one. After that night she had never left his side. She had accustomed herself to his ways and knew that she could not leave him after everyone knew that she was quartering with him. They became very popular among their classmates and were invited to many parties and meetings. The strange thing that every one seemed to notice was that Sesshomaru never kissed Kagome, at least not on the lips, maybe it had something to do with being in public for it was always the friendly kiss on the cheek, nothing more. Though at times Sesshomaru was very unsocialable, and mostly kept to himself and stayed out of peoples business, no one seemed to be drawn to him like Kagome was until one day when Sesshomaru brought home his brother Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha had long silver hair flowing down to his waist, and shaggy silver bangs fringing his forehead; golden eyes over wide cheek bones; thick high arched eyebrows, a fine small nose; deep-chested, muscled with graceful strength like his brother, and hairless silky smooth skin. He was almost the mirrored image of Sesshomaru only Sesshomaru had softer physical attributes, while Inu-Yasha's had more of a hardened and rough look to him.  
  
Kagome had walked into their apartment and had seen a slightly shorter form of Sesshomaru standing near the doorway. She shut the door behind her and the figure of Sesshomaru turned to face her. He was wearing a black shirt tucked into his pants with casual jeans that hugged his body in all the right places. He looked straight into her eyes as if he was looking right into her soul. He walked up to her, taking her hand he had brought it to his lips and placed a cool kiss on the back of it.  
  
"You must be Kagome," he looked up from her hand and smiled, "pleased to meet you, my brother has spoke very fondly of you," the image of her friend had politely said.  
  
"Oh, has he?" Kagome questioned blushing slightly as she stared into his golden orbs of light.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine I'm sure," she smiled genuinely up to him as he straightened his posture.  
  
"Kagome, this is my brother Inu-Yasha he will be living with us from now on since he has signed on to be in our collage," Sesshomaru said from behind Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Well please make yourself comfortable Inu-Yasha, I hope living with us won't be to troublesome."  
  
"Not at all," He said as he flashed her a dazzling smile while seating himself on the couch.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
That was how it came to be. Kagome thought that Inu-Yasha was brought in more as a comfort to Sesshomaru than just because he went to the same school as them, but she didn't think that he would never admit to that obvious fact. Soon after moving into the apartment Inu-Yasha was immediately offered a job at Kagome's work place and fit right into their puzzle. After a couple of months of all three of them living in a two bedroom apartment the decision was made that it would be better if they moved out into a house where they could be comfortable. Soon after the decision was made the three of them had moved to a house on the out-skirts of the city. When Sesshomaru brought Kagome and Inu-Yasha to their new dwelling the three of them immediately knew that that was the house for them.  
  
"It's great that we have such space to spread out in, Sesshomaru, but it'll take every accommodation credit we own to manage this whole place," Kagome said.  
  
"Not for long," was all Sesshomaru had said imperturbably.  
  
During the few weeks it took them to arrange and settle into their new house Sesshomaru was very insistent on each of them having separate rooms. Sesshomaru had been sleeping in Kagome's room in the apartment because he had given up his room to Inu-Yasha, probably not trusting him with sleeping in the same room as her. When everything was moved and done Kagome then began noticing that Inu-Yasha was more irritable than normal.  
  
"What's up Inu-Yasha?" Kagome had asked them when they were sitting on the couch together one evening. Sesshomaru was at a business meeting so he wasn't around at the time.  
  
"Nothing, its just irritating me that Sesshomaru has been coy about something, do you happen to know what it is?" Inu-Yasha said as he turned to face her.  
  
"I don't know, but I have noticed it as well, I thought that you would know," Kagome said thoughtfully as she leaned into the couches soft cushions.  
  
"Well, I don't. You've known him longer, Kagome, can't you hazard what's on his mind?" He questioned.  
  
"No, do you think I'm some sort of fairy with a magic wand who can read his mind?" She said sarcastically.  
  
"Whoa, that's the first catty remark I've ever heard you say," Inu-Yasha had said looking straight at her. His face held a small shocked look to it.  
  
"It wasn't meant to be catty, truly, Inu-Yasha," Kagome had said in a gentle apology even as he blurted out a question.  
  
"Why are you here, why do you stay with my brother it's totally oblivious you guys aren't going out or having sex, and yet...you're here with me and my brother...why?!"  
  
"It's as much for Sesshomaru as it is for you, Inu-Yasha. Yes, it is...Sesshomaru and I have never been lovers but there's nothing wrong with my relationship with him, I love him a lot but it's more like sisterly affection than the boyfriend, girlfriend thing you're referring to. We have a relationship of the spirit, not of the heart and flesh. I truly deeply admire Sesshomaru, and have a great deal of respect, maybe...maybe I could love him the way you're saying but either way, I can't live fully and freely without him," Kagome said softly, her cheeks turning a light tint of pink.  
  
"I know what you mean," Inu-Yasha sighed, the corners of his mouth curved upwards giving a small hint of a smile on his lips but none in his golden eyes.  
  
"I had a marriage contract before I saw my brother again and met you. But being with Sesshomaru for that one-hour didn't measure up to the two years I had spent with this other woman. She was no match for Sesshomaru...or you, Kagome," Inu-Yasha said softly, shifting slightly in his seat.  
  
Suddenly he abruptly stood up and glared right at her, tearing into her soul.  
  
"Get out of here, have a child, marry someone you love, don't waste your life on me and Sesshomaru," Inu-Yasha said his voice raised, but not from anger or annoyance.  
  
A few moments of silence past between the two of them. Not only has he startled himself from the sudden out burst but he was sure that he had startled Kagome as well. He inhaled a deep breath and flopped back onto the couch, lazily throwing one arm behind her. He used his other hand to grab at hers as he covered her's with his own.  
  
"I know you want children, I know you want a lover, I can see the longing in your eyes and face everyday," Inu-Yasha murmured, squeezing her hands tightly.  
  
"I'm in no hurry. I'll find someone soon enough," Kagome spoke softly as she squeezed back.  
  
"You haven't had a lover in the past year. All you do is work, and work. Neither of use wants you wasting your womanhood on just anybody.... or no one at all."  
  
Kagome shook her head in response, conscious of a small tugging at her heart and the tender affection she realized she had for him.  
  
"Did either you ever ask me my opinion?" She whispered shyly as she stared up into his golden orbs.  
  
Inu-Yasha froze stiff from her answer. He stared into her eyes, as his began to darken with desire. He pulled in a deep breath as he leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. Kagome leaned into him and relaxed into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"No we didn't," Inu-Yasha murmured between kisses while pushing her down onto her back so she was lying down on the couch.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
When Kagome and Inu-Yasha emerged from her bedroom the next morning Sesshomaru just nodded his approval and served them their breakfast. It was almost as if he knew that it would happen sooner or later. After that night since then Kagome was the aggressor towards Inu-Yasha, though he was never reluctant, Kagome always found herself afraid of her emotions.  
  
That was when she had made the decision to have Sesshomaru's child. She had shocked Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru with her request, but neither of them had said any thing. Inu-Yasha had been right; she had wanted a child and man of her own. That is why she had approached Sesshomaru, and surprisingly he agreed to her request.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Kagome," came a monotone voice from in front of her.  
  
Kagome was snapped back into the present when Sesshomaru said her name.  
  
"Hmmmm," was a she could say as she looked up towards his face.  
  
"Time to get out," Sesshomaru said as he stepped out of the car and went around the side.  
  
Is he going to leave me by myself alone while struggling with natures way of giving life to his child?  
  
"Come on," Sesshomaru said as he leaned into the back seat and gently pulled her out of the car cradling her in his arms.  
  
Another contraction seized her as began carrying her. He pulled on his shirt holding it tightly to the point of her knuckles turning white.  
  
"A tough one huh," he murmured into her ear as he tightened his grip around her.  
  
"No I'm...okay," she lied to him, the very first time she ever did so.  
  
"Liar," he said as he pulled her closer to him while holding her with one arm as he opened a door.  
  
Kagome was surprised by the fact that there should even be a door. She turned her head to get a look around at the place Sesshomaru had taken her to. She gasped as she looked out over a beautiful vista of trees and daisies.  
  
"Where are we?" she moaned.  
  
"The place where I'm going to give birth to my child," he said as he began walking towards a wooden door on the opposite side of the room.  
  
"What?! What the hell are you talking about Sesshomaru?" She said in a shocked tone.  
  
"Nothing, just let me take care of you," he whispered as he placed her onto the bed.  
  
Kagome was to tired to ask any more questions, as another, stronger, contraction seized her. This time she didn't hold back her cry of pain, not caring any more about what Sesshomaru thought of her at the moment.  
  
"Hey, take it easy," he whispered to her calmly.  
  
"I can't take it easy!" she shrieked at him as the pain of continuing contractions rocked through her body.  
  
"Is the pain unbearable, I can give you a mask if you'd like," he said plainly.  
  
"No! I want you to take me back to the city!" she yelled at him.  
  
"I can't do that, I'm sorry Kagome," Sesshomaru said kissing her on the forehead for comfort, tasting the saltiness of her sweat.  
  
He arranged her body in a position so it would be the easiest and most comfortable for her. He stepped back from her and turned away fumbling with something that Kagome couldn't see.  
  
'Now what', she thought as she began to pant and become frustrated with him hiding things from her.  
  
When he turned back around he had a surgical gloves on his arms, which reached up all the way to the end of his forearms. His face was now totally expressionless, more clinical than any thing else.  
  
The second stage contractions pulsated through her body. Sweat dripped from her temple as she moaned loudly in pain.  
  
Sesshomaru leaned over the bedside and placed his hand on her abdomen.  
  
"Don't touch me! What the hell are you doing?!" she screamed as she propped herself up onto her elbows to see what he was doing.  
  
About to yell and scream at him some more, a contraction hit her like a ton of bricks. She yelped aloud as her strength gave out from under her and she fell flat onto the bed again.  
  
"Push down, " Sesshomaru said pushing down on her upper part of her stomach with his hand.  
  
"Stop it damn you! " She screamed pounding her fists against the bed.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't listen to Kagome's cries of frustration and pain as he applied more pressure to her upper stomach.  
  
"If it's so bad then let me get the mask," Sesshomaru said as he stopped pushing down on her stomach.  
  
"No! I said no!" She couldn't succumb to the desire for relief from the horrible pain, though the pain was fierce, fierce and unrelenting, a steady rhythm of pain not permitting her one moments peace to relax her straining muscles.  
  
"That's it. Good. Push harder." Kagome heard Sesshomaru say within a haze of sweat, tears, and pain.  
  
Then it hit her, lost in a blur of a stretch, pant and gasp of a body not of her own, or none that she knew. Wrenched by a horrific spasm, Kagome arched her back and screamed until her lungs burned. She felt like she had been ripped in two. The pain vanished. Sweat trickled down her forehead and temples; she blinked making the sweat fall into her eyes.  
  
She felt relieved, like a huge burden had been lifted. Lying on the bed flat on her back, her thigh and abdominal muscles ached, as she sighed with exhaustion as it washed over her. She closed her eyes and began drifting off into a deep sleep when she heard an infants cries.  
  
"Kagome..." came a soothing male voice.  
  
She couldn't move or turn her head.  
  
"Hmm..." Kagome was all she could say.  
  
"I've delivered our daughter, just look at her Kagome, she's beautiful," Sesshomaru said in a gentle tone.  
  
Kagome slowly raised herself onto her elbows and looked over stomach. A tiny form rested on her belly, the cord still attaching it to her. It was a small baby girl, with already thick silvery hair and searing lavender eyes, perfect in every way.  
  
"Oh my God, let me hold her," Kagome whispered reaching towards the child on her stomach.  
  
"No, your not sterile, besides we're not done," Sesshomaru said his voice sounding clinical.  
  
He quickly removed the cord attaching the two and wrapped the baby in a swathing blanket, as he placed it in a portable crib at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Now," Sesshomaru said as he stepped back next to her and leaned over her half naked form as he pressed the heel of his hand into her flattened stomach.  
  
Kagome screamed from the pain of it, as to her surprise and horror another contraction seized her bringing tears to her eyes.  
  
"The afterbirth..." he said calmly as it was delivered.  
  
Totally exhausted and worn out Kagome fell back onto the bed. She felt him roll her over and remove the soiled sheets, and replace them with clean ones. She began to shiver slightly but was soon warmed by the strong arms that looped around her and wrapped her in a light blanket.  
  
"Thank you," she murmured as she closed her eyes, but refused to fall asleep.  
  
Suddenly she felt something warm against her back. A silky smooth arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. She felt warm lips brush against her ear.  
  
"I love you," came a gentle voice whispering in her ear.  
  
"I love you too," she answered her long time best friend and soon to be lover. ***************************************************************  
  
The End. 


End file.
